12 Wolfy Days Of Christmas
by leilah26
Summary: Frederica is bored. Jake has to be on patrol pretty much all day, every day. and it's almost Christmas! but little does she know, Jake has a plan up his sleeve....even if he is shirtless half the time ;P a jake/oc fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Where did you find this tree?" Sam asked, as Embry and Jared were trying to set up the tree in Sam's house without it tipping over.

"Uh, it was...lying there," Jared answered.

"All lonely.... just wishing someone would happen to find it and bring it into their home." Embry added.

"So then why did you need to borrow my dad's old axe?" Seth asked, holding one of the many cookies that kept coming out of Emily's oven.

"Shut up Seth!" Jared hissed, whacking him over the head, making Seth drop his cookie.

"Aw, come on man! What did the cookie ever do to you?"

"Are you telling me, that you went, and brought, an illegally chopped down tree into-my-house!" Sam asked angrily.

"Oh I don't know Sam, I think it looks.... festive," Emily said, walking out of the kitchen.

Sam looked torn between yelling at Jared and Embry for doing something illegal, and making Emily happy. "Fine.... FINE! I'll keep the dame tree! But so help me god, if I get in trouble for it!" he walked off.

"That's the spirit Mr. Scrooge!" quill yelled back.

"Bah HUMBUG!"

And I? I was laughing to my self on the couch, watching all this. Jake, who was sitting next to me, looked over at me. "You know, if you feel like leaving this funny farm, you can go. Weren't you invited to go help the blood-suckers decorate or something?"

"Well the Cullen's did invite me, but I think my sister wanted to go alone."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Oh, she very lightly hinted.....by threatening me that if I didn't let her go alone and spend some quality time with Edward...she'd smother me in my sleep."

He laughed, then made a face, "ew, quality time with a vampire. And I mean, who say 'quality time' any more? He's such an old man. If he wants to spend time with skyler, he should be more.... out front with it."

I rolled my eyes, "and what would you say instead, since apparently you're an expert on this."

He smiled, "simple, 'you, me, my house, privet make-out session' " as he was saying this, he started to lean over top of me, making me fall back on the couch.

"ew! ack! Grow up!" I said laughing, while trying to push him back.

"Will you two stop that? That's the only couch in this house, and I'd like to be able to sit on it without thinking that dirty stuff has happened on it," Paul said annoyed.

Jacob sat back up, pulling me up with him. Putting his arm around me he said, "oh right, cause I'm sure you never do anything like this to my sister on my only couch!"

Paul smiled evilly, "you wouldn't even want to know."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Jake stood up angrily.

"Will both of you knock it off! If you two can't handle being around each other, then someone has to leave!" Emily said, waving a spoon at us.

"You better listen to her, she has her spoon of pain!" Seth joked; Emily whacked him on the head with it playfully. "ow, see! Told you!"

"Come on Jake, we'll go. I have to get back home anyways." I said standing up.

"alright, see you later guys." he grabbed my hand, and walked out of the house into his car.

the whole time we were in his car, he fiddled with the radio, constantly changing the stations.

"will you just pick one? seriously, it's making my head buzz!"

" i'm trying, but all the stations just play Christmas music now. and if i have to listen to one more 'drummer boy' song, i think i'd wolf out right then and there!"

i sighed, "well duh they only play Christmas songs! there is only twelve more days to Christmas. you know, like the song 'On the first day of Christmas, My true love sent to me A partridge in a pear tree' " i sang.

"i never got that song, who would want a partridge in a pear tree" he asked,

"...the pears would be yummy," i answered.

"and the partridge?"

"you could eat that to!" i decided.

he shook his head, "you are the weirdest girl i have ever met," he announced.

"i try," i said, as he turned into my driveway.

"see ya," i said, as i leaned over to kiss him.

as i got out of the car and walked up to my house, humming 'oh Christmas tree'. i had no idea that at that moment, jake had gotten an plan, and i was part of it.


	2. A Partridge in a Pear tree

_Here's the next part. Hope you like it, and tell me if you do. Oh and if you have any ideas for the other 11 days, that would be cool! _

1st Day 

I had gotten up late this morning for two reasons:

1) I had stayed up late listening to my sister, Skyler, talk about her day with Edward. And I don't mean just telling me if anything important happened, I mean telling me every-single-THING! I don't even like Edward all that much. (But that's only 'cause he gives me and Jacob disgusted looks every time we even touch each other, which Jake made sure we did ALLOT whenever Edward was near)

She had told me how they had put up a giant fake silver tree in the middle of the Cullen's living room. And how Alice had bought only the most expensive decorations.

I smiled and "ooed and awed". But the thing I hadn't told her is that, I felt more comfortable at Jake and Billy's cramped house. It felt more...lived in. that's why I spent most of my time with the werewolf pack. They felt more like family. At the Cullen's house it was like:

Don't touch that,

That's really expensive,

That's 1 billion years old,

You can't even breathe on that!

Honestly, it kind of made me a bit stressed out. One time. I looked at a vase and it turned to dust! (True story, just ask Jasper, he was there) that happened two weeks ago, and I still think Esme has a heart attack every time I look at anything in her house. (Can vampires even get heart attacks? I think I'd like to test that theory.)

2) I had nothing to do today. All the werewolves were busy until Christmas.

Sam had put them on major patrol so we would be certain absolutely nothing would happen at Christmas (they wont even tell me what happened last Christmas) so I knew I was going to be bored, bored, bored! (Yes, so bored that I needed to say it twice!)

I got out of my bed, put on a pair of sweats pants with a sweatshirt and just through my hair in a ponytail. Since I knew I wasn't going to go anywhere.

Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door, opening it up I saw my one year older sister Skyler there. She was the total opposite of me; she wasn't going anywhere either but that didn't stop her from wearing a fashionable skirt and blouse (she had even straitened her hair)

"You got a package. I don't know who it's from though; it was just sitting out side the door. I almost killed myself tripping on it!" she said, holding the package.

"Oooo! A present! gim-me!" I said, ripping it out of her hands.

"Well thanks for you concern," Sky said, rolling her eyes.

There was a note folded in half tapped on it. On the front it was written "Frederica" (ya, that's my name. but I make people call me Fred) when I opened the note, someone had messily written: " On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. A partridge in a pear tree."

Skyler was looking over my shoulder, "hm, isn't that from that song?"

I shrugged and ripped open the box, inside was one of those cute little tree's that always stay tiny. Attached to the branches were little chocolates shaped like pears. And on top, a tiny chocolate bird.

"Huh? I don't get it, what is it?" sky asked.

Smiling I set the tree on my window sill, "it's a partridge in a pear tree...and I get to eat the bird."


	3. O Christmas tree

2nd Day

Skyler and I were looking for a Christmas tree. And not just any old Christmas tree, we wanted an awesome tree. But.... we couldn't find any. And trust me, we looked everywhere!

The first place we went to:

We looked around, these tree's were.... really small. And I don't mean kind of small, I mean like I could fit this tree in the trunk of my car small, and trust me. That was saying something.

"They're itsy!" I complained to Skyler.

"Oh I don't know, I think it makes them look.... cute."

I shook my head, "uh no, they're not cute, they're tiny, insy, winsy. I want a big tree."

She looked at me annoyed, "you're just spending to much time with those gigantor werewolves!"

"I like my gigantor werewolves, what I don't like, are these shrimps!"

"HEY! Who you calling a shrimp? Now are you going to my something or are you just going to stand there?" we looked down to see who had said that, and we found out why the trees were so small. It was because the owner of the tree farm was also.... rather small.

The second place we went to:

"Now this is what I call a tree!" Skyler said in awe. And I had to agree. These were the most beautiful trees I had ever seen.

"That's the one I want," I said, pointing to a tree. It looked perfect.

"Uh sir? How much is that tree?" Sky asked, walking up to the man who owned this place.

"Ah yes, what wonderful taste you have. That's on sale as well. Just a mere.... 90$."

Our jaws dropped, "90 dollars?!"

"Yes, I know, I'm practically giving these away for nothing," he answered, not exactly understanding our shock.

"But we don't have 90$!" I said angrily, "who buys a tree for 90$?!"

"Someone who isn't poor," he stuck his nose up and walked away.

The third place we went to: 

"Uh sky, I think this Christmas tree place is missing something."

"You mean the trees?"

"Exactly."

It was completely empty, not a tree in sight. What gives?

"So, have you picked one out yet?" an older lady asked, walking up to us.

"Well um, we would but.... they're aren't any tree." I answered.

She looked at me weirdly, "what do you mean? There's right there!" she pointed to empty space.

"Huh?" sky asked, confused.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get those trees. I'm telling you, never make a contract with a space Carrot. They just send they're flying monkeys at you if you haven't made the first payment of cheese balls on the yellow moon of boxes. Honestly, no patients at all, now are you two handsome gentlemen going to buy anything?" she asked.

We both stared at her, and then out of the corner of our eyes, we looked at each other. I think it was time to get out of here.

Back at home

"Well that was a total rip off! I could have been with Edward!" Skyler said annoyed, slamming the car door shut as she stepped out of it.

"Well I don't know, I still say we could have stolen a tree from that fancy pancy expensive place. I'll show him who's poor!" I said back.

"Ya well, maybe we can just decorate your little 'pear tree' or something," sky said, walking into the house.

Walking into the living room, she froze, "uh, Fred. You might want to see this."

Walking into the living room I saw what she was talking about, "wow."

In the middle of the room was a Christmas tree, a wonderful Christmas tree I might add. It was decorated to, covered in lights and decorations.

"Hey look, there's a note," Sky said, pulling a piece of paper off a branch. She read it and smiled, "I got to hand it to him, and he knows his Christmas songs."

I ripped the paper out of her hands, on it, written in the same messy hand writing, was "Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely. Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely. Each year you bring to me delight, meaning in the Christmas night. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely"


	4. Jingle Bells

_My next part! __**Does a little happy dance**__ sorry it took so long, I got busy (go figure) _

_And yes, blah blah blah I don't own twilight (aww) Edward (woot!) or Jacob (yet!) but I do own my characters: Fred and Skyler _

_(oh, side note, I'm going to be leaving on the 11__th__ for a week, so this might be the last chapter till then) _

We had decorated the tree yesterday. Lets just say, when my sister and I decorate a tree together….it's always rather interesting. I love the colourful lights and decorations, while Sky likes the blue silver and gold ones.

There was a lot of fighting, and yelling, and calling each other names such as "colour blind" or "goody-two shoes" or "mental spaz" or "dog-lover". (I came up with the first two names, don't I rock?!)

Don't worry though, we split it half-half. There's some colour and some silver and gold.

Let me tell you though, Sky does _not _take criticism very well, (I was only trying to help, did she have to though a candy cane at me?) But next time, seriously, she should learn to aim at my mouth. Then it would be delicious, instead of having a candy cane jab you in the eye.

Oh, and I had forgotten to tell you. We found out that Jake had brought this, because we don't know anyone else who had handwriting as bad as him (although Edward always tells me I come to a close second)

Walking down the stairs in my pyjamas, I could smell breakfast. Sky always woke up earlier then me. Walking up to the stove where she was standing, I saw she was cooking bacon.

"Yoink!" I said while grabbing a piece of bacon, without thinking about how when something has been on a pan over the stove…. it would be hot.

"HOLY SH-!" I yelled, causing Sky to jump, which made her bang onto the handle of the pan, thus making the rest of the bacon go flying and hitting the wall.

She turned around and glared at me, "you spaz!" she said angrily.

"I am NOT a spaz…. I just had a temporary brain loss, that's all." I said, bending down to pick up the pan of the floor.

"Fine, FINE! You're not a spaz! Then you're a…. a…horse?"

I spun around to look at her, "did you just call me a horse?!"

She wasn't looking at me; instead she was looking out our window, which viewed the front yard. Walking up and looking out of it to, I saw why she said horse. Outside, on the road in front of our house, was a horse attached to one of those carriages, on the front of the carriage, was a man in his thirties.

"Did Edward say anything about getting you a horse? Cause I could so see him doing this." I asked Sky, she shook her head.

"No…maybe he's lost."

"Maybe he's giving out free rides."

"Maybe he's a time traveller."

"Maybe he's a raper dressed up as a friendly carriage driver, and once we go outside, BAM he gets you!"

"…In the middle of the day, out side in the open Fred?"

"Maybe he's that crazy old lady from the Christmas tree place coming to get us cause we didn't buy a tree…NO WAIT! It's one of those space carrots she was talking about!"

Sky rolled her eyes, "well let's go outside, shall we?"

"All right, but don't blame me when it turns out he's a time-travelling, old-lady-impersonating, Free-ride-giving, space carrot rapist!" she just through a coat at me.

Walking outside in our coats, we looked up at the guy on the carriage, "uh, can we help you?" Skyler asked.

"Is one of you Frederica?"

"Why?" I asked.

He handed me a piece of paper, _"jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."_

I smiled up at him, "does this mean?" I asked.

He nodded, "yep, come on up, already been paid for as well."

I jumped up, looking down I saw Skyler give me a sad smile.

I shook my head laughing, "Come on up you goody-two shoes."

She jumped on, sitting next to me as the driver flicked his reins, "spaz,"

_rate and message...OR JAKE WONT BE HAPPY! _


	5. a blue Christmas

For the next week, nothing else had happened. I had gotten nothing else from Jake, and I don't mean that in a greedy way. I meant that, I hadn't even seen or heard from him.

I was use to him being gone for periods of time, which comes with the whole "your boy-friends a werewolf" deal. But he's never been gone this long with out me at least hearing from him.

"Are you sure you haven't heard from him?" I asked Emily for the billionth time this week.

"Hun, I know as much as you do. I'm sure he's fine." She said reassuringly.

I sighed, not convinced.

"Why don't you try calling Billy, sweetie?"

"Well…you know how they have caller ID? Billy knows when ever I call and he's gotten so annoyed with me 'pestering' him that he won't pick up the phone."

"He's fine, don't worry," she said, then said bye and hung up.

I hung up the phone dejectedly, and flopped down in an armchair. What if he wasn't fine? What if he was hurt? What if he was dead?

I jumped up out of the chair "I WILL SAVE HIM!"

Sky squeaked and almost fell out of the chair next to me, "what?!"

"I'm going to find Jake! And save him from the clutches of an evil mastermind vampire! And then possibly get a medal from the president for being the bravest girl friend on the planet!" I said walking towards the door.

"Excuse me?" I almost jumped out my pants, suddenly Edward was in front of me crossing his arms.

"EDWARD! You came!" sky squealed and ran to hug him.

"But. Why are you here?" she asked after, puzzled.

"Ya, why are you here!" I said more meanly.

"I just wanted to see you Skyler, then I happened to catch what Frederica was saying…" he said, looking at me in his 'I'm older and more smarter then you' look. "And let me add, you are NOT going to look for Jacob!"

I put my hand on my chest and looked shocked, "did you here, 'look for Jake'? I said…look for…CAKE! That's right, I'm looking for cake."

"And you're going to save this 'cake' from a vampire?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, "well duh!"

"And what does that have to do with you being the bravest girl friend on the planet?"

"Uh….well….um.."

"Cause she's going out with a carrot cake now?" sky added in.

An annoyed look flashed over his face, "okay, fun and games over, I can read your mind and you are NOT about to go look for Jacob."

This got me mad, "oh and your about to stop me? Please, I'd like to see you try!"

I probably shouldn't have said that, he grabbed my arm, "what the hell! Let go of me!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me getting hurt!" I said and punched him in his stomach… which ended up hurting me instead.

"OW! DAMMIT! Fine, FINE! I'm going to my room and no one better follow me!" I said, stomping to my room. I didn't care if I looked like a little kid.

Slamming the door shut, I lay down on my bed on my back. Looking up at the ceiling a certain song passed through my mind,

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_They won't mean a thing, if you're not here with me_

_I'll have a blue Christmas that's certain_

_And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_


	6. i'll be home for Christmas

I hadn't come out of my room for a while, I just stayed in there, reading, sleeping, eating food that Skyler brought to my room, only leaving to go to the bathroom.

At first people had tried to get me out of my room. Skyler had bribed me with the promise of cookie dough, Carlisle had come and told me that if I didn't leave my room it probably wouldn't be healthy, Alice said that if I didn't come out she foresaw that she would kick me out, Jasper tried to manipulate my emotions, Esme told me that I was probably overreacting, Rosalie said that I should get over it and find a better guy, Emmet said that if I came out he would let me beat him at rock paper scissors, and Edward got so fed up that he picked me up and took me out of my room, but there's only so long he could take of me glaring daggers at him before he let me back in my room.

So here I was, Christmas day, still in my room, still no Jacob.

I heard a faint knock on my door, "Fred?"

"Come in," I sighed, not turning around to face the door.

I heard the door open and someone walking in, "uh, Edward invited me to spend Christmas at his house, do you, maybe, I don't know..." the voice, I had now figured out it was sky, trailed off.

I gritted my teeth, "ah yes, go have fun with Edward," I spat out his name.

"But what about?"

"OH NO! Don't let my pesky little problems keep you, I just don't know if my boy friend is faced down dead in a ditch or not. Go! Have fun!" I said, finally turning around to face her.

"Fre-"

"Out! OUT!" I cut her off mid-speech, pushing her out and slamming my door. Sitting down in front of my door, I waited until I could here her car drive away. Putting my face in my hands I sat there for god knows how long, till I felt something hit my head.

My head sprung up and I saw a paper airplane lying on the floor close to where I was sitting. Picking it up, I opened it. And saw someone had written inside of it:

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Jumping up, I ran to my window and looked out of it, and there was Jake looking up at me.

"That's some paper air-plane skills," I said, without anything else to say.

He grinned, "I had allot of practice bugging the heck out of my teachers when I was a kid."

I ran down the stairs, out the front door to the front yard where Jake was standing.

"Ow! My eyes!" I said, covering them with my hands.

"Am I really that ugly?" he asked jokingly.

"Not you, the light...I kinda. Have been in my room for the past week."

He hugged me; "don't go turning into a hermit on me now."

I just snorted.

"OH! Wait! I had something for you!" he said, pulling away. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a necklace and handed it to me. On it was an orangey-brown wolf.

"Now even when I'm gone, I'll still be close...wow, that sounded really corny."

I smiled up at him, "naw, I like corn. It's really pretty. Or would you rather I say manly cause the wolf it supposed to be you?"

"Oh I find my self to be very pretty," he joked. Then handed me something else, a charm bracelet filled with wolves, each a different colour.

"Is this supposed to be the pack?"

He shrugged, "ya, they felt left out or something. I just think some of them need to get their own life, and there own imprint."

I laughed, "no, it's sweet...but a bit creepy if you think about it the wrong way..."

"And of course you would."

"Of course! And I have a present inside the house for you," I said, just remembering.

"Aw you didn't need to get me anything for me, seeing you is good enough," he said back smiling.

I raised one eyebrow up; "okay, seriously, now your sounding like Edward. And that has to stop!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop, but you still don't have to get me anything."

I sighed dramatically, "well then, I guess I'll have to call the people at that auto parts store and tell them I'm cancelling the order..."

I swear if he was a wolf his ears would have stood up strait, "auto...parts? Now, now lets not be hasty!"

I laughed at him, the smiled evilly, "oh and one more thing, you, me, my house, privet make-out session," I said, copying him.

He made a face at me then said, "oh grow up!" he said, also copying me.

"Never!"

_that's the end, thanks for reading. _

_hope you liked it. _

_Jake: **I **liked it! _

_Fred: well of course you did, it was about you! _

_Edward: a bit to much if you ask me_

_Fred&Jake: No one did! _

_Sky: i did! _

_me: ....this is what i have to deal with in my head.  
_


End file.
